Larmes de cristal
by ErenBlack
Summary: Imaginez, un instant, que l'histoire soit différente. Imaginez que ce ne soit pas Thor qui soit envoyé en exil sur Terre mais Loki. Imaginez la même histoire mais avec un personnage au caractère si contraire à celui du dieu du tonnerre. La fin ne serai, à coup sur, pas la même. Et maintenant imaginez qu'à tout cela je rajoute un nouveau personnage. Vous laisseriez vous tenter ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fic sur Loki et le monde de Thor ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

_**Prologue**_

La lumière m'éblouissait alors que je sentais mon corps entier être aspiré par la puissance du Bifrost. J'ai toujours aimé ces moments là où mon esprit était separé de mon corps, cela me procurait un sentiment de liberté et d'adrénaline combiné absolument délicieux. Mais ces moments ne duraient que quelques secondes, un temps indéfinissablement court pour un dieu. Quelques secondes, le temps qu'il nous fallut pour arriver de l'autre côté du pont Arc-en-ciel, dans la salle du gardien Heimdall. J'observais en silence Odin qui ordonnait d'emmener le blessé se faire soigner et Heimdall sortir après un regard apuyé du roi des Asgardiens. Il ne restait que trois personnes dans la salle, Odin, Thor et moi-même, exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Je regardais avec un plaisir malsain, que je cachais à merveille sous mes allures de fils irréprochable, Odin qui toisait durement Thor, un mélange de colère et de déception dans le regard. Je luttais, vraiment, pour empêcher un sourire de pure satisfaction apparaître insidieusement sur mon visage.

- J'ai eu tort de croire que tu étais prêt, s'exclama Odin à l'intention de Thor, tu as mis en danger des innocents par tes actes de vanités et de cruautés ! De ce fait tu ne mérites pas d'être roi d'Asgard !

Il était temps pour moi d'entrer en scène, je pris mon air le plus indigné possible et m'adressa au roi, essayant de faire transparaître l'incrédulité :

- Quoi ?! Mais...!

- SILENCE ! Répliqua t-il férocement.

Décidément, ils étaient tellement prévisibles ! Je jubilais, intèrieurement bien entendu, ils n'étaient que des marionnettes à ma mercie, des patins dont chaque parole ou action ne dépendait que de mon bon vouloir. Je commençais à jouer le frère surpris, incrédule et indigné quand Odin s'approcha rageusement de Thor arrachant avec une violence que je ne lui connaissais pas les insignes de la famille royale. La longue cape flamboyante du fier guerrier tomba au sol. Je voyais Thor se décomposer devant mes yeux ravis, il semblait hésiter entre tout détruire ou s'effondrer à même le sol, je sentais monter en moi une joie vicieuse alors que celui que je considérais jadis comme mon frère tombait en disgrâce. Celui que j'eus nommé mon père porta le coup de grâce au dieu du tonnerre en lui reprenant Mjöllnir, source même de son pouvoir, déclarant qu'il en était indigne. Thor fils d'Odin, Thor puissant guerrier et chef d'armée, Thor prince héritier d'Asgard, Thor dieu du tonnerre n'était plus. A ces pensées, je me sentais envahit par une allégresse mauvaise mais ô combien jouissante. Toutes ces années passées dans l'ombre de ce fils prodige, fierté de son père et favori de sa mère. Toutes ces années passées à essayer de dépasser celui que le peuple d'Asgard considérait déjà comme son futur roi. Toutes ces années où ma vie tenait plus à la survie et où le vice de la jalousie s'était perfidement frayé un chemin jusqu'à mon coeur. Autrefois j'aimais mon frère, autrefois je l'admirais et autrefois il me rendait cet amour. Mais ce temps était révolu, aujourd'hui sonnait mon heure de gloire.

- Loki. Prononça Odin. Je suis très déçu et en colère contre Thor mais sache que cela n'est rien, absolument rien, comparé au désespoir qui me transperce et qui m'envahit de toute part face à tes actes vils, traîtres et impitoyables.

Quoi ? Là je ne comprenais pas. Comment avait il su ? Qui l'avait mit au courant ? Qu'avait il bien pu se passer ? Je déchantais. Une haine jusqu'alors enfouie au plus profond de moi surgit et me submergea, je ne luttais pas, je la laisser me posséder. J'étais maintenant animé par un feu sanguinaire et déstructeur qui, je le savais, risquait de causer ma perte. Je bouillonnais littéralement, une folie meurtrière guidant mes pas. Je courais vers Thor et le frappait violemment sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il tituba et s'effondra parterre piteusement mais toujours lucide. Je me tournais vers la cause de toutes mes souffrances, Odin, et le fixait haineusement. Alors que j'entamais un premier mouvement il me paralysa grâce à son sceptre et me projeta brutalement contre un mur. Je tombais dans un bruit peu rassurant et en relevant la tête je vis le roi d'Asgard frapper la terre avec son sceptre, ma sentence allait tombé et j'étais trop faible pour protester ou me défendre. Je voyais mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi et ses ruines m'emporter dans le néant tandis que chaque mot qu'Odin martelait se frappait avec force et hargne dans mon esprit. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. J'étais fichu.

- Loki ! Criait il. Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait entrer les Géants du Froid dans la salle du coffre ! De ce fait tu as tué plusieurs Asgardiens innocents et mis en danger beaucoup d'autres ! C'est un acte de trahison envers ton peuple. De plus tu viens de faire preuve de violence envers ton frère et ton père. C'est pourquoi, moi, Odin, roi d'Asgard te condamne au bannissement sur Midgard !

Je constatais avec dégout que je ne pouvais esquisser le moindre geste, le "roi" me retira, à mon tour, les insignes portant le seau de la famille royale. Je détestais me sentir aussi faible et impuissant et je savais au plus profond de mon être que jamais, absolument jamais, je ne saurais capable de pardonner cet acte de la part de celui qui se disait mon père. Telle une blessure qui ne cicatrisera jamais. Je sentis avec horreur la main puissante d'Odin me pousser froidement dans le pont du Bifrost et la dernière image que j'eus d'Asgard et que j'emportais avec moi fut Thor tentant desespérement de me rattraper en criant mon nom "NON LOKIIII !". J'eus alors un dernier faible et douloureux sourire avant de lacher prise et de me laisser tomber.


	2. Chapitre 1: Bienvenue sur Midgard

Voilà enfin le premier véritable chapitre de cette fiction, je n'en suis pas encore totalement satisfaite mais c'est le mieux que je puisse vous offrir. Je vous avoue qu'il m'a été très difficile d'entrer dans la tête de Loki. Néanmoins j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! Je les réécris plusieurs fois, de plusieurs point de vue différent et il me semble que celui-ci reste le meilleur. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques concernant les choses que vous avez aimé ou pas, ou qu'il faut améliorer.

Le contexte et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule Gabrielle est à moi.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 1: Bienvenue sur Midgard**_

Je sombrais, inévitablement attiré par Midgard. J'assistais à un sublime défilé d'étoiles plus resplendissantes que jamais, elles semblaient entraînées dans un ballet dont sa beauté n'avait d'égale que son infini mélancolie. Au loin Asgard disparaissait et avec elle tout mes souvenirs heureux, aussi rare fussent-ils. En me bannissant de ma terre d'enfance, Odin me séparait de tous ce que j'avais connu; c'était la rupture nette et définitive des derniers liens qui m'unissaient encore, et malgrè tout, à lui, à Thor et au peuple Asgardien. Encore une fois je sentais une haine sans nom et sans couleur paralyser mon corps, je me sentais trahi certes, mais au delà de cela je me sentais perdu et abandonné, sans repère dans un monde qui m'était inconnu. J'allais bientôt faire mon entrée sur Midgard, Asgard avait maintenant totalement disparu, à sa suite Vanaheim puis Alfheim, je me préparais silencieusement à devenir un être nouveau aux yeux de tous. Cependant, je ne renonçais pas à mon odieuse vengeance, je décidais qu'elle resterait cachée au plus profond de mon être telle une marque au fer rouge invisible aux autres. Au moment opportun, quand personne ne doutera plus de mon repentir je laisserais tomber le masque et avec un dernier sourire je les plongerais dans les flammes si redoutables de l'enfer midgardien. Projet grandiose dans toute sa délectable cruauté nommée comme droit légitime aux êtres immortels. Rapidement je sentis mon corps se vider de sa force et de son énergie, il devenait plus lourd, moins agile; l'atroce vérité me frappa de plein fouet laissant mon esprit affolé, je devenais humain, je devenais _mortel_. Prisonnier de mon corps en chute libre, je ne savais comment faire face à cette révélation, je cédais à la panique sans pouvoir lutter. Je me sentis méprisable, déshonoré, je me décevais moi-même et cela était plus que je ne pouvais le supporter.

Je m'écrasais lourdement, relevais lentement la tête et essayais comme je le pouvais de retrouver mes repères malgrè l'obsurité et les puissantes rafales de vent. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, une ravageuse tempête m'entourait, balançant mon corps d'avant en arrière. J'avançais les mains en avant et les yeux plissés, je combattais tant bien que mal jusqu'à voir l'ouragan se retirer. Je fus alors brutalement percuté par une chose que je n'avais pu distinguer, je fus pris d'une violente douleur qui s'étendit dans tout mon corps, une douleur tristement humaine et sombrais lentement dans l'immensité inquiétante de l'inconscience.

A mon réveil, je me trouvais entouré d'êtres atrocement insignifiants, des mortels. Ils venaient s'enquérir de ma santé, à ce moment précis que je pris pleinement conscience que désormais j'étais comme _eux_, j'étais aussi fragile, vulnérable et douloureusement faible. Je me sentais brûler de colère, j'avais la cruelle et nette impression d'entendre des rires, celui d'Odin, de Thor et même celui de ma chère Sif. Ils se répercutaient de manière insuportable dans chaque recoin de mon esprit meurtri. Il me semblait que je devenais une ombre, un fantôme. Mais je ne pouvais les laisser boire et rire sur ma tombe céleste. Je leur ferais payer cet affront quoi qu'il puisse m'en coûter, quoi que je sois obliger de faire.

Combien de temps je passais dans cette chambre blanche, regardant passer des midgardiens sans les voir ? Je ne le savais pas. Des heures, des jours ? Peu importait. Il n'y avait qu'un détail qui retenait vraiment mon attention, un seul. Régulièrement un groupe de mortels venait, ils étaient trois, deux femmes et un homme, et ils n'entraient jamais dans la chambre, se contentant de rester dans l'encadrement de la porte à m'observer. Parfois ils s'entrenaient avec un autre homme vétu de blanc auquel je n'accordais aucune attention et à chaque fois leurs entretiens se clôturaient par un hochement de tête négatif de ce dernier. Je ne comprenais pas, en toute honnêteté, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Néanmoins un jour, une des deux femmes s'approcha enfin de moi. Malgrè sa médiocre situation de mortelle, force est de constater qu'elle dégageait une beauté et une assurance certaine, brune aux yeux bruns et brillants d'intelligeance. Elle me dit qu'elle s'appellait Jane Foster, que sans le vouloir elle m'avait renversé avec sa voiture et que s'était elle et ses amis qui m'avait mener jusqu'ici où d'autres mortels s'affairaient à me rétablir. Ensuite elle me présenta ses amis, Darcy Lewis et Erik Selvig, et je les trouvais à leurs tours très interressant. Certes ils m'étaient toujours inférieurs mais je me confortais dans l'idée que j'aurais pû tomber sur pire. Selon moi, la jeune femme avait un charme certain, comme son amie, mais plus particulier, plus provocateur peut-être mais sans toutefois tomber dans le vulgaire. L'homme, lui, avait déjà atteint l'âge mûr et je le sentais empreint d'une grande sagesse qui manquait furieusement à Odin et à son rustre de fils. Ils m'apprirent que j'étais dans cette chambre depuis deux jours et que j'allais bientôt pouvoir sortir, puis ils me posèrent des questions telles que d'où je venais, qui j'étais et d'autres encore. Je ne puis me résoudre à leur répondre honnêtement et prétendais ne me souvenir de rien sauf de mon nom. Et tout naturellement ils me proposèrent de venir vivre avec eux le temps de retrouver la mémoire. Je restais encore deux jours dans ce qu'ils appelaient l'hôpital, ils venaient souvent me rendre visite prétextant qu'il n'était pas bon pour un amnésique de rester seul. Pendant ces heures je pus apprendre de nouvelles choses les concernants, Erik était un scientifique de renommé mondial, ce qui ne m'étonna pas outre mesure. Jane était astrophysicienne et Darcy, son assistante, cela aussi je m'en doutais.

Vint enfin le jour où je pus sortir et où je découvris leur "humble demeure". C'était une habitation un peu plus complexe que les autres faite principalement de baies vitrées. Je ne la trouvais pas franchement belle mais très lumineuse, ce qui était à son avantage. Jane nous précéda à l'interieur et se mit à crier doucement, avec retenue.

- Gabrielle !

- Je suis là, Jane. Dit une jeune voix, féminine de toute évidence.

Cette voix provenait d'une autre pièce vers laquelle Jane et Erik m'entraînèrent, Darcy s'étant tout de suite dirigée vers ce qu'elle nommait un ordinateur. En entrant dans cette pièce je remarquais qu'il s'agissait d'un petit salon improvisé où j'aperçus enfin la propriétaire de la voix. C'était une jeune fille, puisqu'elle était certainement plus jeune que Jane et Darcy, elle était nonchalamment assise dans un fauteuil, le dos appuyé contre un des accoudoir, une jambe repliée contre son torse et l'autre passée par dessus le second accoudoir, se balançant dans le vide. Elle tenait dans ses mains un livre dont la lecture lui faisait froncer ses sourcils blonds, elle avait un visage que je pourrais qualifier d'ordinaire et un corps commun à toutes les jeune filles. Elle devait avoir seize ans environ, elle était belle, sans plus, je lui préférais tout de même Jane ou Darcy. La seule chose qui peut-être attirerait quelques compliments c'était sa longue chevelure blonde, des millions de fils d'or entremêlés en une grossière natte qui reposait sur son épaule. Brièvement elle m'accorda un regard puis reconcentra son attention sur Jane. Sa parfaite indifférence me déstabilisa un instant.

- Gabrielle je te présente Loki, celui dont je t'avais parlé. Dit Jane.

- Enchantée Loki, répondit-elle d'une voix froide et détaché qui me surprit plus que je ne le croyais. Ta chambre est prête, elle est à l'étage, troisième porte à droite.

Je jetais un regard hasardeux à Jane qui me fit signe de la suivre. Elle me fit traverser la salle et je la suivis sans rien dire dans l'escalier. Nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre qui était pourvu d'une décoration sobre, Jane ferma la porte, s'installa sur le bord du lit et m'incita à la rejoindre, ce que je fis docilement. J'eus d'ailleurs la pensée que sur Asgard je n'aurais jamais eu un tel comportement.

- Elle ne semble pas m'apprécier... Commençais-je.

- Ce n'est pas ça, me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé, elle a toujours était ainsi, tu ne dois pas le prendre à titre personnel. Je me rappelle que ça avait pas mal énervé Darcy la première fois.

- Etrangement je m'en doutais, mais qui est elle ? Elle travaille avec vous ?

- Non pas du tout, c'est ma petite soeur.

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas.

- C'est vrai, c'est parce que c'est ma demi soeur, on a vraiment que notre père en commun.

- Ah... Soufflais-je.

Je n'étais pas capable de répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre, cela me rappelait beaucoup trop Thor et Odin. _On a vraiment que notre père en commun_. Et encore, Odin n'était que mon père adoptif mais même si il avait vraiment été mon père comme je l'avais cru pendant des siècles, Thor et moi étions vraiment trop différent. La seule personne qui avait encore un tant soit peu d'importance restait Frigga, ma mère, adoptif certes mais même si elle avait toujours eu une légère préférence pour Thor, elle m'avait aimé. Je ne pouvais en douter. Jane se releva brusquement, me sortant par la même occasion de ma torpeur, et se dirigea vers l'armoire en face. Elle l'ouvrit et je pus constater qu'elle ne contenait que deux ou trois boût de tissus.

- Tu as deux T-shirt et une paire de jeans ainsi que des sous-vêtements bien entendu, ça te dépannera jusqu'à demain. Dit-elle. On ira acheter de quoi remplir cette armoire selon tes goûts.

- Merci Jane, lui répondis-je vraiment reconnaissant, étrangement je me sentais bien parmis eux, je sentais qu'ils étaient de ces rares mortels avec lesquels je pouvais m'entendre.

Soudain j'entendis trois léger coups frappés à la porte et autorisa la personne se trouvant derrière à entrer. C'était Gabrielle, dans une tenue décontractée, presque négligée que je n'avais pas réellement remarquer tout à l'heure. Elle était toujours aussi froide, distante, elle me semblait même étrangère à tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Le déjeuner est prêt, dit-elle doucement, Darcy et 'Rik sont déjà à table.

- Très bien. Tu viens Loki ? Me demanda Jane, voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

- Oui.

Je me levais et suivais les filles jusqu'à la cuisine-salle à manger-laboratoire. Oui décidement c'était une bien curieuse habitation. Je m'installais à table, aux côtés de Jane et Erik, Darcy et Gabrielle en face de nous.

- Gabrielle, tu viens avec nous demain ? Demanda Darcy. On va faire du shopping pour Monsieur Top-Modèle.

- C'est moi Monsieur Top-Modèle ? Riais-je.

- Tout à fait ! S'exclama t-elle. Tu devrais y penser, tu pourrais faire une grande carrière !

- Voyons mon amie, tu n'y pense pas. Répliquais-je, amusé.

- J'en reste convaincue, quoi que tu dises ! Bon alors Gabrielle ?

- Jane tu y vas ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui bien sur.

- Bon alors je vous accompagne.

- Ah enfin ! S'exclama Darcy au comble de la joie. Je vais pouvoir refaire ta garde-robe !

Je vis la jeune Gabrielle avoir un sourire moqueur avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de se reconcentrer sur son livre qu'elle lisait en même temps qu'elle mangeait. Je reportais mon attention sur Erik qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- Et toi Erik ? Demandais-je. Que feras-tu demain ?

- Demain je resterais ici, je continuerais les recherches que nous avions suspendu.

- Je pourrais peut-être vous aider d'une quelconque manière, pas demain certes mais les jours suivants ?

- Eh bien, en réalité nous voulions te poser des questions mais comme tu as perdu la mémoire c'est inutile à présent.

- Oh, hum, désolé... Soufflais-je.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

Je finis mon déjeuner en silence et montais dans ma chambre, je voulais réfléchir. J'avais un plan à monter. Comment pourrais-je me venger d'Odin en étant coincé ici ? Il fallait être réaliste, je ne pouvais pas y arriver, pas ici. Midgard était peuplée d'êtres humains fragiles et donc inutiles. Je pouvais apprécier Jane, Darcy et Erik mais je devais avouer qu'ils ne pouvaient m'aider. Et puis je ne devais pas trop m'attacher, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester. J'étais prêt à tout pour faire regretter à Thor, à Odin et à tous ceux qu'ils les ont suivis le jour maudit de leurs naissances. Si il fallait un bain de sang alors il y aura un bain de sang. Même si je devais m'en prendre à Frigga, même si je devais m'en prendre à Sif. Cette traîtresse qui n'a jamais cessé de préferer Thor à moi. Le jour où j'aurais assez de puissance nécessaire pour accomplir ma vengeance l'ensemble des neufs royaumes ne sera pas assez grand pour les cacher à ma colère. Je ferais en sorte de les faires souffrir autant qu'ils m'ont fait souffrir. Il n'y aura pas de place pour la pitié, la compassion, le pardon ou même le regret.


	3. Chapitre 2: Etranges événements

Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, j'en ai mis du temps mais s'il vous plait rangez vos tomates ! Je pourrais vous sortir tout un tas de raisons (pourtant vraies) de ma si longue absence mais on perdrait du temps !

DONC voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, devrait vous plaire, par contre il n'est pas corrigé donc si vous avez des remarques concernant les fautes OU l'histoire en générale ne vous génez surtout pas ;) (une petite review ça fait pas de mal)

Bonne lecture :)

_**Chapitre 2: Etranges événements**_

Je regardais le soleil se lever avec ce même sentiment amer qui avait bercé mes milles dernières années, il me semblait que mes instants de bonheur si lointains n'avaient été que rêves et illusions. Je me demandais souvent comment j'en étais arrivé là, ce qui avait changé, quand mon amour pour ma famille d'adoption avait laissé place à cette haine qui me suivait jusque dans mon sommeil. Je ne m'en souvenais pas, la seule chose qui rythmait ma vie était ces souvenirs terrifiants qui me rappelaient sans cesse que j'avais une vengeance à accomplir. Dans une autre vie peut être aurais-je été bon, si j'étais né midgardien par exemple. Mais ce n'était pas tant une question de nature profonde qu'une question de circonstance. Ce n'était pas une justification mais plutôt une réflexion, une pensée vagabonde qui faisait son chemin dans mon esprit mais qui n'avait aucun impact sur mes intentions. Je brûlais de haine, de frustration et de colère, chaque chemins ou chaque choix que j'aurais pu prendre m'auraient de toute façon mené ici. Car mon histoire restait la même, j'étais un jotun sans le savoir auquel on avait fait miroité la possibilité d'un avenir, d'un rêve réalisable: devenir Roi d'Asgard. Et on avait brisé ce rêve, Odin l'avait brisé, Thor l'avait brisé. Seulement j'aurais été bien puéril si cet acte avait été le seul motif d'un châtiment pourtant déjà bien mérité. En réalité c'était même la dernière chose que j'aurais à leurs reprocher. Ils m'avaient déjà fait tant de mal avant que cela me semblait n'être qu'une petite coupure déjà cicatrisé, qu'un affront de plus. Et maintenant j'étais exilé sur Midgard avec un corps mortel et ma magie considérablement affaiblie, je devais avouer que j'avais connu des jours meilleurs.

Lentement je me sortais de mes sombres pensées et me redressais sur mon lit. Déjà deux semaines que j'étais ici, vivant parmis quatres mortels que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier. Plus j'y pensais plus j'admettais que les midgardiens étaient nettement plus civilisés que les asgardiens, ne serait-ce que dans leurs comportements. Un comble vraiment.

Pendant que je me préparais pour descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner, je songeais aux étranges événements auquels Midgard était confronté. J'en avais pris connaissance en regardant ce qu'ils appellaient "les informations" à la télévision. Lors de ce programme télévisé, les journalistes annonçaient souvent le même incident qui semblait se perpétrer dans toutes les grandes villes à travers le monde: des incendies d'une violence rare faisant des milliers de victime. En l'espace de ces deux semaines trois de ces incroyable incendies s'étaient déclarés; le premier à Paris, le second à Tokyo et le dernier à Chicago. Les médias avaient appellé ces brasiers "les feux sanglants" pour les simples raisons qu'ils étaient terriblement meurtriers et que, détail inhabituel, les flammes étaient d'un rouge profond, entièrement rouge sang. Aucun dégradé de couleurs jaunes, oranges ou bleus, seulement rouge. C'était à la fois effrayant et fascinant, les religieux parlaient d'apocalypse et de jugement dernier. De plus d'autres midgardiens nommés "inspecteurs criminels" affirmaient que ce n'était pas des incendies naturels et que, par conséquent, il s'agissait d'actes terroristes. Cependant ils n'avaient aucune piste quant à l'identité des suspects, c'était un mystère total. Un soir alors que j'avais posé une question, Jane m'avait expliqué que ces feux avaient commencé un mois auparavant et à ce jour on en comptait neuf; cela avait débuté à Londres puis Rio de Janeiro, Moscou, Le Caire, Shanghai, Berlin et les trois derniers Paris, Tokyo et Chicago. Les pays du monde entier étaient désemparés, sur les lieux des incendies ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de combustible ou tout autre chose pouvant être à l'origine des feux. J'étais indéniablement intrigué par ces étranges incendies et ,comme Jane, Erik et Darcy, j'y pensais souvent.

En descendant les marches de l'escalier et en entendant le bruit de la télévision, je compris que, sans surprises, en ce moment même les journalistes relataient les derniers évènements à Chicago:

_"- Tout à fait, Brian, les élites de la police du monde entier travaillent tous ensemble pour essayer d'élucider ce mystère au plus vite et éviter une nouvelle catastrophe. Cependant tous s'accordent à dire que les incendies semblent apparaître et disparaître comme par Magie ! Ils n'ont, pour l'instant, aucun suspect mais ils travaillent nuit et jour pour tenter de ramener le calme et la paix dans tous les pays. _

_- Oui Sandy, mais je viens d'apprendre à l'instant que les civils craignent une nouvelle grande guerre. En effet dans les gouvernements de tous les pays, les esprits s'échauffent et certains commenceraient même à se pointer du doigt !"_

Intéréssant, vraiment intéréssant. Une phrase en particulier avait attiré mon attention: _les incendies semblent apparaître et disparaître comme par Magie_. Aurais-je enfin trouvé le moyen de me venger ? Cependant je n'étais pas plus avancé, je ne savais pas plus que ces humains qui se cachait derrière ces actes ni comment le ou les trouver. Si je pouvais posséder une telle arme, Asgard n'aurait d'autre choix que de s'agenouiller devant moi et alors Odin serait enfin prêt à recevoir le châtiment qu'il a de tout temps mérité et Thor aussi. Tout un programme.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de monter des stratagèmes. Mon ventre criait famine et les crêpes sucrées de Jane me faisaient clairement de l'oeil. Alors que je prenais place face à ma très séduisante assiette, une tornade brune me sauta littéralement dessus.

- Alors Loki, on a bien dormi ? Me demanda Darcy.

- Fort bien comme tous les soirs et, au vu de ton évidente bonne humeur, je suis tenté de dire que toi aussi tu as profité des bienfaits d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Répondis-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- En effet ! Mais je dois avouer que la perspective d'un si bon petit déjeuner n'y est pas étrangère !

Ah Darcy ! Je n'avais jamais rencontré de jeune femme comme elle. Vraiment divertissante, celle-là. Enfin, elle se concentra sur son assiette et je pus en faire de même. Pendant que je rassasiais mon pauvre estomac malmené, je vis arriver Jane et Erik qui nous rejoignirent à table. Je remarquais alors l'absence de la jeune Gabrielle qui pourtant ne manquait jamais le petit déjeuner.

- Elle va descendre, ne t'inquiètes pas. Me dit Jane qui avait dû remarquer mon trouble.

- Je ne m'inquiètes pas. Répondis-je simplement ce qui eût pour effet de provoquer de petits sourires véritablement agaçants à toute cette petite assemblée.

- Salut Jane, Erik, Darcy. Bonjour Loki. Retentit la voix blanche de Gabrielle qui contourna la table pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Jane avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

- Quand on parle du loup ! Ria Darcy.

Et la conversation changea et continua entre Darcy, Jane et Erik. Gabrielle restait silencieuse comme toujours, son regard léger et lointain braqué sur la télévision sans qu'elle y prête véritablement attention. Il me semblait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là tant elle paraissait étrangère à ce monde. J'avais souvent l'impression qu'elle ne voyait pas la même chose que nous, qu'elle percevait un tout autre univers auquel on n'avait pas accés. C'était effrayant parfois, déstabilisant aussi. Je finis mes délicieuses crêpes et lavais mon assiette, geste que je n'aurais jamais eu sur Asgard qu'on se le dise, puis je remontais dans ma chambre. Cependant avant d'y entrer je remarquais une porte ouverte au fond du couloir, poussé par la curiosité j'avançais et entrais dans la salle. Elle étais entièrement blanche avec un lit, une armoire et deux étagères, rien de plus. Il n'y avait aucun objet ou autre accessoire qui donnait une touche personnelle au lieu, sauf peut-être les deux rangées de livre. Une chambre dénuée de toute appartenance, une chambre inexpressive, la chambre de Gabrielle.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Souffla la voix de la blonde dans mon dos.

- C'est vrai. Répondis-je simplement.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'envoie sur les roses, elle ne dit rien et ferma la porte derrière elle. Puis elle prit un livre, s'allongea sur son lit blanc et commença sa lecture sans plus faire attention à moi. Je trouvais cela troublant, cette froide indifférence, cette apathie quotidienne. Alors que je semblais avoir disparu à ces yeux, j'examinais les deux rangées de livres sans qu'elle me prête une quelconque attention.

- Pourquoi es tu ainsi ? Demandais-je.

Aucune réponse, elle était toujours plongée dans sa lecture.

- Me détestes tu ? Continuais-je.

Pas un mot. Je tentais une dernière fois.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes que Jane, ais-je raison ?

Toujours pas de réactions. Je n'avais aucune chance alors je décidais de rejoindre Jane en bas, elle aurait peut-être des réponses à me donner. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvris mais alors que j'allais sortir la voix de Gabrielle retentit enfin:

- Je ne te croies pas.

Je me retournais et la regardais, perplexe.

- A propos de quoi ? Demandais-je.

- De ta prétendue amnésie. Répondit elle implacable. Tu te souviens parfaitement de qui tu es et de ce qui s'est réellement passé le soir où Jane t'as renversé.

- Admettons que tu es raison, comment pourrais tu le savoir ?

- Je le sais. Dit elle avant de reprendre son livre et de m'obstruer de son monde à nouveau.

Voyant que je ne pouvais plus argumenter, je laissais tomber et sortit de la chambre. Pendant les deux dernières semaines que j'avais passé ici, je n'avais jamais parlé à Gabrielle, me contentant de regards furtifs et de salutations distantes. Elle ne donnait jamais son avis, ne participait à aucune conversation, elle nous observait parfois mais sans réellement nous voir me semblait il. Le seul sentiment qu'elle paraissait connaître était la tendresse mais uniquement envers sa soeur Jane. C'était pour le moins étrange.

Je descendis rapidement les marches une seconde fois et cherchais Jane du regard. Je la vis installée dans le laboratoire, assise sur une chaise en métal et ses yeux songeurs fixaient obstinément l'écran d'un ordinateur. Je la rejoignis silencieusement, en sentant ma présence elle tourna la tête vers moi et esquissa un léger sourire avant de retourner à sa contemplation de cartes d'astronomie virtuelles. Jane, douce et intelligente Jane, quelle charmante créature. Et dire qu'Asgard était dépourvu de tel joyau.

- A quoi penses-tu Loki ? Me demanda t-elle dans un doux murmure.

- Rien qui ai un tant soit peu d'importance ma chère amie, et toi ?

- Je pensais à Gabrielle.

- Et quelles sont les raisons d'une telle méditation ?

- Elle est étrange... Tu ne trouves pas ?

Je haussais un sourcil, à la fois sceptique et interrogateur. Gabrielle avait toujours été étrange, je l'avais su dès ma première rencontre avec elle. Jane aussi avait un comportement étrange envers sa petite soeur, un comportement sur-protecteur. Par exemple elle s'inquiétait pour une raison qui m'était toujours inconnue à chaque fois que la jeune blonde regardait les reportages concernant les étranges incendies. Devant mon regard curieux, elle souffla:

- Il faudrait que je te raconte toute l'histoire pour que tu comprenne de quoi je parle...


	4. Chapitre 3: L'histoire de Gabrielle

Hello tout le monde ! Je vous livre aujourd'hui le troisième chapitre de ma fiction ! Décidement cette histoire me plait de plus en plus ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous ;)

Comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 3: L'histoire de Gabrielle **_

- _Il faudrait que je te raconte toute l'histoire pour que tu comprenne de quoi je parle... _Tu sais... Quand je t'ai dit que Gabrielle avait toujours été comme ça, en réalité ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai. Elle a toujours eu ce côté sauvage et asociable. Et elle n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Mais autrefois elle souriait, elle riait, elle vivait tout simplement. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, elle n'est que l'ombre de celle que j'avais connu.

- Mais que s'est-il passé alors ?

- Eh bien, un mois en arrière nous avions décidé de voyager toutes les deux mais nous n'étions pas seules. Un jeune homme nous avait accompagné, il s'appelait Charles et s'était le petit ami de Gabrielle. Nous avions choisi comme destination l'Angleterre et plus précisément la ville de Londres mais notre voyage ne s'est pas terminé comme nous l'avions prévu. Nous avions choisi un magnifique hôtel de luxe et pendant que Gabrielle et Charles s'installaient, je décidais de leur laisser un moment d'intimité. Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir... Juste avant de prendre l'avion Charles m'avait annoncé qu'il comptait demander Gabrielle en mariage pendant le séjour, ça devait être le plus beau jour de leurs vies ! Malheureusement si tu m'as bien suivi tu auras deviné la suite de l'histoire...

- Le premier _feu sanglant_ s'est déclaré...

- C'est exact...ça avait commencé comme un conte de fée et ça s'est terminé en cauchemar. Peu après mon départ pour aller visiter le premier monument, l'hôtel où était toujours Gabrielle et Charles a pris feu, ce maudit feu _rouge_. Je ne sais pas grand chose de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, toutes mes informations je les tiens de Gabrielle et de quelques autres enfants rescapés. De ce que j'en sais, Charles est mort, brûlé vif, et Gabrielle est restée bloquée dans une des salles du rez-de-chaussé en tentant d'échapper aux flammes. Elle a survécu grâce à sa proximité de la sortie et à l'intervention des pompiers, sinon elle serait surement morte asphixiée ou brûlée elle aussi. Cependant le feu se propageait à une vitesse incroyable et, avant que l'on puisse intervenir, il avait anéanti la moitié de la ville. Depuis ce jour, Gabrielle est telle que tu la connais. Elle a rencontré plusieurs psychologue et tous m'ont fait le même rapport: elle se plonge dans une sorte d'apathie et d'insensibilité post-traumatique sans même avoir conscience qu'elle le fait volontairement.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es si soucieuse lorsqu'elle regarde les reportages...

- Oui. Pour tout te dire, au début je pensais que c'était bénéfique, que ça allait la faire réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je pensais que ça la mettrait en colère ou alors que le chagrin allait ressurgir mais plus le temps passait plus je constatais que ça avait l'effet parfaitement inverse. A chaque nouvel incendie, elle semble devenir un peu plus distante comme si elle fuyait la douleur que chaque nouveau feu menaçait de faire remonter à la surface. Et ça m'effraies. C'est de ma faute aussi, je n'étais pas avec elle ce jour là, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu dans cet enfer ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider.

- Arrête Jane, tu es une femme intelligente, tu sais aussi bien que moi que, même si tu avais été présente, tu n'aurais rien pû faire. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'elle soit devenue complétement apathique, je pense qu'il lui reste une émotion qui devait déjà être très présente avant l'incendie.

- Que veux-tu dire, Loki ?

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué l'attention toute particulière qu'elle te porte ? Il me semble qu'elle ne vit que par toi.

- Non, je n'y avais pas fait attention. J'en ai pris l'habitude, elle a toujours agit comme ça avec moi. Mais que dois-je faire, selon toi ?

- Je pense que c'est toi qui devrais la faire réagir. Change de comportement avec elle, ça va surement la troubler. Ou au pire ça risque de la mettre en colère.

- Tu penses vraiment que ça peut marcher ? Je veux dire...ça parait trop simple.

- Pour l'instant c'est la seule chose que tu puisse faire et puis ça vaut bien la peine d'essayer, non ?

- Tu as raison...

Elle soupira avant de se lever et de m'enlacer. Je fus tellement surpris que je ne pus faire aucun mouvement, je n'avais plus eu ce genre de contact depuis des centaines, voire des milliers, d'années. Lentement elle se sépara de mon corps encore pétrifié et murmura un léger "Merci Loki" avant de partir vers sa chambre. Je dus rester encore dix bonnes minutes ainsi avant de revenir brusquement à la vie. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans mon pauvre cerveau surdévellopé, certes l'histoire de Gabrielle était tragique mais l'important pour moi c'était qu'elle demeurait une des rares premières victimes survivantes de ses inexplicables incendies et elle en savait surement plus qu'elle ne voulait bien en dire. Il fallait qu'elle me raconte sa version des faits, peut-être laissera t-elle échapper un indice qui pourrait m'aider dans la découverte de l'identité des incendiaires. Je devais me procurer cet étrange pouvoir même si je ne savais pas encore comment l'utiliser puisque de toute façon avant de mettre Asgard à feu et à sang, il fallait encore trouver le moyen d'y parvenir. Tant de problèmes à résoudre !

- C'est un nom étrange, Loki, tu ne trouves pas ? Retentit une voix lointaine et pourtant si proche. Gabrielle.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Lui demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle ne répondit pas et dévoila un vieux livre dans sa main droite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Repris-je.

- _Les légendes à travers le monde_, lut-elle, c'est un livre vraiment passionant mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Je voudrais plutôt aborder une mythologie en particulier, la mythologie nordique, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Non, absolument rien, mentis-je sans rien laisser paraître.

- Je m'en doutais._ Loki_. Dit-elle, le regard rêveur et la voix froide. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, ce qui m'intéresse est un dieu nommé Loki. Etrange, non ?

- Pas tant que ça, il suffit que ma mère ou mon père soit passionné de mythologie nordique et me voilà affublé de ce nom ridicule.

- Je consens que cela _pourrait_ être une raison suffisante mais dans ce cas ils ne t'ont pas donné le nom du dieu le plus prestigieux, bien au contraire. Dans la mythologie, Loki est le dieu de la Malice et du Mensonge, je trouve ça parfaitement ironique.

- Arrête moi si je me trompe mais si j'ai bien compris, selon toi, je serais un dieu nordique venu sur Terre pour je ne sais quels exploits ? Avoue que ton raisonnement ne tiens pas la route !

- Il a raison, Gabrielle. Surgit une nouvelle voix masculine, Erik.

Lentement Gabrielle se tourna vers le nouveau venu et le considéra, indifférente. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta nette dans l'encadrement de celle-ci.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis... 'Rik. Dit-elle d'une manière étrange, presque lente.

Sa voix était, comme d'habitude, dépourvu de toute intonation, parfaitement blanche, ne trahissant aucune émotion et pourtant le sens de ses mots sembla nous sauter au visage. Puis elle sortit dehors et disparu dans les ruelles de cette petite ville du Nouveau Mexique.

- A t-elle quelque chose contre toi ? Demandais-je à Erik.

- Non, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Me répondit il, un peu abasourdi.

- Peut-être qu'elle t'en veut d'avoir écouter aux portes ! Intervint Darcy qui nous rejoignit aussitôt.

- C'est possible... Soupira Erik.

Compatissant, je lui lançais un léger sourire avant de suivre la trace de Gabrielle mais, une fois dehors, je ne réussis pas à la retrouver. Je la cherchais dans les quelques boutiques, librairies et bars que comportait cette villes mais elle semblait s'être volatilisée. Je retournais donc à l'intérieur de la maison en espérant trouver la jeune blonde avec Jane. Cependant en entrant dans le salon, je fus attiré par le bruit de la télévision dont on avait augmenté le volume. Jane, Erik et Darcy fixaient l'appareil d'un air légèrement paniqué et je décidais de prêter attention à l'énième reportage qui était diffusé:

_"-...c'est le dixième incendie du mois ! Los Angeles est complétement ravagé par les flammes ! Les pompiers n'arrivent pas à contenir le feu, on dirait que l'eau n'a aucune emprise sur ces flammes rouges ! On compte déjà plusieurs centaines de milliers de mort alors que l'incendie s'étend à la périphérie de la ville et toujours aucune trace des malfaiteurs !..." _

- C'est mauvais, très mauvais même ! S'exclama Darcy.

- Oui, l'écart entre chaque incendie et de plus en plus mince, le dernier était hier ! Ajouta Jane.

- Vous pensez que le fait que la cible de ces incendies soit une ville des Etats-Unis deux fois de suite est significatif ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Erik, mais je suppose qu'on le saura bien assez tôt...

- Moi ce qui m'intrigue c'est le motif...ou plutôt l'absence de motif, souffla Darcy. Je veux dire...c'est le dixième incendie et il n'y a toujours aucune revendication. C'est étrange.

- C'est vrai, répondit Erik. Je ne comprend pas vraiment, ça me dépasse !

- Où est Gabrielle ? Demanda soudainement Jane au bord de la crise de nerf.

Erik, Darcy et moi échangions un long regard, aucun de nous ne savait où elle se trouvait. Alors que le regard légèrement angoissé de Jane se posait sur moi, je m'apprétais à lui expliquer la disparition soudaine de sa soeur.

- Je suis là, Jane. Retentit la voix de la blonde qui descendait les escaliers. J'étais dans ma chambre.

A ces mots, Jane sembla se détendre. Je lançais un regard suspicieux à Gabrielle et remarquais que Darcy et Erik en avaient fait de même. Encore une fois, aucun de nous ne l'avait vu prendre l'escalier. Cependant celle-ci nous regarda de son habituel regard songeur sans rien laisser paraître. J'allais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à la télévision quand je l'entendis. _Cette voix_. Une voix familière qui murmurait si bas que les autres ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

_"Tu dois tenir ta promesse."_


	5. Chapitre 4: Révélations

Salut à tous ! Je reviens avec ce chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire !

Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews encourageantes que j'ai reçu jusqu'ici !

Bonne lecture :)

**_Chapitre 4: Révélations_**

_"Tu dois tenir ta promesse."_

Cette voix. Je la connaissais, j'en étais certain mais il m'était impossible de me souvenir de son origine. "Tu dois tenir ta promesse", qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Je ne me rappelais pas avoir promis quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Du moins, pas officiellement. Lentement je relevais la tête et observais les midgardiens. Jane, Erik et Darcy parlaient toujours des incendies, bien que leur conversation ne menait à rien. Gabrielle, par contre, avait une attitude que je ne pouvais pas qualifier d'habituelle, elle était droite, les poings serrés et le regard obstinément fixé au sol. Alors que j'allais avancer vers elle, je l'entendis murmurer tout bas:

- Je le ferai.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers moi, me regarda étrangement et, comme si de rien était, pris place sur le fauteuil que j'avais délaissé. Ainsi cette voix, cette phrase, n'était pas à mon intention mais plutôt à celle de Gabrielle. Intéréssant, je me doutais bien qu'elle avait des choses à cacher. Mais je me demandais pourquoi j'étais capable de l'entendre si elle ne m'était pas destinée. Lentement je me raprochais de Gabrielle, me penchais vers son visage et lui mumurais à l'oreille, ignorant le frisson soudain qui me parcouru:

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Tu as entendu. Me répondit-elle. Je m'en doutais... Bon très bien, rejoins moi ce soir sur le toit et on parlera. Mais attention, je ne serais pas la seule à donner des réponses.

- Bien évidemment.

Je reculais doucement et remarquais le regard amusé de Darcy, celui perplexe d'Erik et celui menaçant de Jane posés sur moi. Intrigué, je me tournais, une fois de plus, vers Gabrielle qui me fit une léger sourire avant de dire:

- Bon puisque vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je m'en vais !

Elle me lança un dernier regard avant de remonter précipitement les escaliers. Je regardais d'un oeil méfiant les trois midgardiens restés avec moi, je sentais que j'allais avoir des problèmes.

- A quoi tu joues, Loki ? Me demanda Jane pendant que je m'asseyais.

- Comment ça ? Répondis-je.

- Voyons Loki, ne fait pas l'innocent. Intervint Darcy, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. On a tous assisté à la scène !

- Oh la... Attendez, il y a méprise ! Me défendis-je. Qu'on soit clair, il n'y a rien entre Gabrielle et moi !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'en suis pas aussi sur... Déclara Jane.

- Je vais vous le prouver. Dis-je avec un sourire hautain que je ne pus cacher.

Rapidement je montais les escaliers à la suite de Gabrielle et m'approchais de la porte de sa chambre mais m'arrêtais net en entendant sa voix. Lentement j'atteignis la porte et osbervais ce qui se passer à l'interieur par l'entrebaillement. De ce que je pouvais voir, Gabrielle était assise au bord de son lit et tenait un cadre dans ses mains. Les yeux fixés sur la photo, elle chuchotait:

- Je suis désolée, Charles. Je vais tenir ma promesse...

Tout à coup une sonnerie retentit et un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Gabrielle. Un sourire étrange à vrai dire, presque...cruel. Doucement elle posa le cadre sur son lit et décrocha l'appareil électronique nommé téléphone portable.

- Alors comme ça tu utilises la technologie Midgardienne ? Demanda t-elle de sa voix froide et lente.

Je restais pétrifié... Comment pouvait-elle être au courant à propos d'Asgard ? Il était pourtant interdit aux Asgardiens d'entrer en contact direct ou indirect avec un ou une Midgardienne... Sauf pour moi mais c'était différent. Intrigué, je décidais d'écouter plus attentivement.

- Loki veut des réponses... J'ai rendez-vous ce soir avec lui... Tu es sur que je dois lui dire... Je ne sais pas, il est peut-être trop tôt ?... Et d'abord, comment tu fais pour échapper à la surveillance d'Heimdall ?... La Magie ? Ma foi, si tu le dis... Enfin comme tu veux... QUOI ? MAIS C'EST DU SUICIDE ! JE TE RAPPELLE QUE LOKI N'A PLUS DE MAGIE LUI, IL NE PEUT PAS SE CACHER D'HEIMDALL COMME TU LE FAIS !... Bon c'est ton plan après tout, mais s'il meurt ce ne sera pas de ma faute, c'est clair ?... Ouais... A tout à l'heure.

Cette conversation prouvait plusieurs choses, tout d'abord Gabrielle était en contact direct avec un ou une Asgardienne puisqu'aucune autre créature des autres royaumes n'aurait eu le courage de défier Odin en investissant Midgard. Ensuite cet inconnu avait parlé d'Heimdall et, apparamment, de moi aussi à Gabrielle ce qui était formellement interdit. Pas étonnant qu'elle connaissait ma véritable identité. Et enfin, l'inconnu et ma chère amie blonde avait monté un plan qui, accessoirement, risquait de me tuer. Parfait. Etrangement Thor commençait à me manquer.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes..._Loki_. Retentit la voix de Gabrielle, me faisant sursauter.

- Mais je n'écoutais pas...volontairement...Répondis-je en entrant lentement, très lentement dans la chambre.

- Que fais-tu là ? Me demanda t-elle.

- A l'origine je venais te chercher pour que tu dise à ta soeur qu'il n'y a rien entre nous avant qu'elle ne m'éviscère.

- Tu es sérieux ? C'est ridicule.

J'esquissais un léger sourire pendant qu'elle retournait sur son lit et reprenait le cadre entre ses mains. Puis elle me fit signe de la rejoindre ce qui me surprit un peu, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Gabrielle puisse me témoigner autant d'attention en une seule journée. Lentement je pris place à ses côtés et observais la photo qu'elle tenait. Il y avait trois personnes sur cette photo dont deux que je connaissais. La première, à droite de l'image, était Jane, elle était ravissante comme toujours bien qu'elle avait l'air plus détendue que je ne l'avais connu. Elle portait une robe argentée élégante et longue et ses cheveux d'ordinaire raides étaient bouclés. Ensuite, au milieu, se trouvait Gabrielle, s'était la première fois que je la voyais avec les cheveux détachés et j'admettais que cela lui allait plutôt bien. Sur cette photo, elle portait une robe noire plus courte que celle de Jane qui s'arrêtait en dessous des genoux. Et enfin il y avait la troisième personne, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux indéniablement bleus que je supposais être Charles. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon de costume noir qui devait être de qualité. L'élément qui me frappa le plus sur cette photo était leurs sourires, ils étaient resplendissants, d'ailleurs en y repensant je n'avais jamais vu Jane ni Gabrielle sourire ainsi. C'était destabilisant.

- C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Gabrielle, mettant ainsi fin à mon inspection.

- Comment ça ? Répondis-je, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie, me dit elle en caressant la photo du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme là s'appelait Charles mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà... Jane t'a raconté, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle m'a raconté sa version des faits...

- Et c'est suffisant pour l'instant. Pour le reste tu devras attendre ce soir.

- Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas non plus avec qui tu parlais ?

- En effet, tu dois prendre ton mal en patience.

Soudain une autre sonnerie retentit, différente de la précédente, plus aigüe et émise à intervalle régulier. Gabrielle se pencha sur sa table de chevet et appuya sur le bouton du curieux appareil indiquant l'heure. Elle se leva lentement et me regarda avec un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos, un sourire impitoyable. Et son regard était pire encore, il avait quelque chose de sauvage, quelque chose d'inhumain. C'était tellement brutal comme changement que je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Mais étrangement je me sentis immédiatement attiré par elle, elle émanait une sorte d'assurance et de satisfaction que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Il est l'heure Loki, je dois te mener avec moi même si je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord. Je trouve que c'est trop dangereux, pour toi je veux dire. Je _lui_ ai dit pourtant mais bon, c'est un ordre. Tu es prêt ?

- Attend ! Mais de quoi parles-tu ?!

- Tu verras bien !

Puis, rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et, sous mon regard surpris, elle sauta. Paniqué, je me rapprocha à mon tour et penchais la tête en dehors pour finalement l'apercevoir en bas, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle devait trouver mon visage très drôle.

- Je ne vais pas t'attendre pendant une heure Loki ! Saute !

Je commençais à croire que cette fille était folle, autrefois j'aurais sauté sans hésiter et de bien plus haut mais autrefois j'étais immortel. Aujourd'hui je craignais que mon enveloppe mortel ne tienne pas le choc.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te rattraperais !

Si je n'étais pas sur le point de sauter d'une fenêtre, j'aurais surement rit. Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à le faire mais la seconde suivante j'étais en train de tomber. Je crus même que j'allais m'écraser au sol quand je sentis deux bras m'attraper par la taille et me poser avec douceur.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je te rattraperais. Me dit Gabrielle alors que je la regardais bouche bée.

- Qu-que...Co-Comment... ? Balbutiais-je.

- C'est un des mes nombreux talents ! Ria t-elle et je réalisais que c'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire, néanmoins ce rire avait quelque chose d'inquiètant qui me ramena à la réalité.

Elle me prit par la main et m'éloigna de la maison discrètement. Elle m'entraîna derrière une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté et, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle me lâcha enfin. Puis, doucement, elle me sourit de ce sourire effrayant et tendit le bras, la paume de la main face au sol. Brusquement un cercle de feu se dessina au sol, prenant de plus en plus d'intensité. Je sentis une chaleur étouffante m'acculer contre un mur puis, en observant les flammes grandissantes, j'eus un violent sursaut. _Les flammes étaient rouges. _Ahuri, je tournais aussitôt mon regard vers Gabrielle et je vis dans ses yeux une lueur d'amusement, de satisfaction et d'allégresse. Elle s'approcha de moi et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle me précipita dans le brasier. Je m'attendais à une douleur insoutenable et une chaleur ardente, je pensais que j'allais être dévoré par les flammes crépitantes et ne pas pouvoir empêcher mes cris de s'échapper. Et pourtant rien ne se passa. J'attendis une seconde, puis deux, et trois...puis j'ouvris les yeux, hésitant. Je fus si stupéfé que je ne pus arriver à produire un son, j'étais vivant et entouré de grandes tours vitrées qui semblaient toucher le ciel. Les passants affluaient autour de moi, se pressant et se bousculant sans cesse. Je tournais la tête vers Gabrielle qui me toisait d'un air ravie. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle hocha la tête, planta son regard dans le mien et me dit d'une voix triomphante:

- Loki, bienvenue à New York !


End file.
